Perspective Hallway: A Rose Red Love Story
by Akimi Kono
Summary: One fine.. hour, Emily Waterman, Emery's younger sister, stumbles upon a hallway that's designed much like that of, well, a funhouse. Following it, she gets caught up in a meeting with the lady of the house herself, Ellen Rimbauer, and others! Nick/Emily?
1. Perspective Hallway, Ellen

3/2/10

Disclaimer (added 3/7/10): I DO NOT OWN ROSE RED, ITS CONCEPT, ITS IDEAS, ITS LOGOS, NOR ITS CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO STEPHEN KING. THANK YOU.

.....

"What's this?" I murmured to myself, pushing over the walls down the hallway. As I ran my hands along the patterened wallpaper, I noticed that my arm was soon bending towards me at a difficult angle. As I turned my head down to look at it, I stumbled backwards as I knocked my head atop the ceiling. "What the -- ?!" I muttered, shaking my head. I looked around to see the room had grown substantially smaller from where it started. I looked around, turning and turning. The walls had gotten closer, the ceiling lower. Had I grown? Was I like Alice? I looked for the small mushroom that read, "Eat me" along the wooden floor to no success.

I reached up and placed my palms along the ceiling. The cold wood felt nice along my skin, cooling me down through my muscles. I had walked throughout the house and still had no idea how it worked. I was sure that if I turned around there'd be a door. Or Ellen.

I shuddered at that thought. The dead woman that used to own this house. Oh, the horrors I'd heard from the group. Steve, seeing her when he was little whilst she held a fan and a hammer asking him to built. Emery, down the hall, walking gracefully, as if floating in air above the ground. Cathy, screaming in the halls as John brushed past her briskly towards the front door. The tricks this house had!

I turned on my heels, feeling my heart start its bu-bumping as I trotted back down the way I'd came. Soon I was at the end of the hall, a sort of intersection in front of me. I turned right and walked a way before coming to a reddish-brown wooden door. I felt drawn to its golden knob, slender and long, fitted for fingers rather than a palm. I exhaled sharply, seeing my breath as a white cloud in the air. Had it suddenly gotten colder here?

I glanced behind me to make sure there wasn't any woman dressed in a white gown with a rose embroidered fan before turning and opening the door. It creaked lowly before swinging open. I heard the thunk echo in the room and down the second hallway. I stared into the room. A long wall to the left, a shorter one on the right that turned suddenly. The wall straight across held a window with dusty white shutters. I stepped inside, walking along the cream-colored walls. From my waist down was wallpaper, a yellowish-cream with a blue strip along the top with the occasional small pink rose and vines. I turned right and followed this hall until I found myself at a dead-end. But, knowing the minds of Ellen, Sukeena and Rose herself, I turned to my resources and knowledge. I began to press my hands along the walls, feeling for creases or crevices. Any slight movement would be helpful.

Soon I was pressing all of my weight along one wall, the shorter one. I probably looked like I was attempting vertical push-ups. Giving up, I stood and sighed. I shook my head and wiped my hands. Just as I turned to leave I heard the creaking groan of the house. The sudden movement of it settling half an inch deeper into the ground made everything shake. I heard glass chink along the outer wall, chandeliers most likely. I held my hands out to prevent myself from falling, my feet apart. Once the shaking stopped, another low groan rumbling through the house, I stood. I heard my heart pounding loudly. I'm sure Ellen was enjoying this, somewhere up in her high Tower watching down on me.

I glanced back towards the dead-end wall to see that the rectangular shape of a door had been separated from the actual wall, pushing open slowly. I heard the sound of wind whistling softly on the other side. I approached the door, feeling almost sick and like I would faint. I place my hand along the wallpapered door and pushed it open. It creaked as did the other doors and led into a dark room. I stepped inside, instantly breathing in the smell of dust and wood. As I walked along the floorboards I heard the sound of sawing wood and the pounding of hammers. Dust coated everything. The once-shiny-and-polished dresser in the corner, the two sawhorses with a large blank of pine lined acrossed it. Even the round chandelier above that was long ago burnt out.

Cobwebs dangled from the ceiling, catching dust in its tendrils and swaying in the wind. I saw particles floating around in the stale air, highlighted by the sun pouring in through the boarded-up window to the left of me. I walked over to the wall, peering out through the cracks and spaces of the wood into the outside world. I saw trees and greenery. Where was I? Somewhere near the garden, I suspected, as I could see dead flowers as well. The front of the property had no flowers planted there whatsoever. And there had been a fountain blocking any view, should I be on the first floor. But judging by the angle of the treetops, I suspected I wasn't.

I could have been on the tenth floor and not have known it. Such as the ways of Rose Red's tricks and whatnot. I turned my attention back to the room, looking around. The streaks of light on the ground only provided so much help. Everything else was left in the dark shadows that gave me chills. I shuddered as a sudden breeze brushed through the room, whipping my hair around. I glanced over as I saw something shine in the present light. I stepped to the side, into the shadows, as watched as the glistening object bounced around. I fell silent, holding my breath.

As the light bounced on the object, I heard the soft footsteps of someone step forward. I noticed the faint outline of the person approach. I swallowed as silently as I could, closing my eyes for a moment. As I opened them, the outline was no longer there. Just as I was about to let out a sigh of relief, I looked over to see the woman standing next to me, looking out of the boarded window. Light shone on her face, which was a mix between blue and black, pocked and sagging. Her eyes were hollow and deep, and I could see her lips were pulled into a frown. I'm sure she would have been lovely earlier, but now ...

I could see the cloth of her white dress, tattered and old. Almost yellow now. She sighed, turning her head to the side, opposite of me, thankfully. As she turned and began to walk off towards the shadows, her dress draping along the ground, I heard her humming a soft song. Then, just as she was disappearing into the air, I heard her murmur a name. A name so familiar and kind, it made my heart stop.

"April."


	2. Wonder Room, Sukeena

3/3/10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ROSE RED, ITS LOGOS, ITS CHARACTERS, ITS IDEAS NOR ITS CONCEPT. THEY BELONG TO STEPHEN KING. (Lol. I put "they belong to Rose Red". Ahaha.)

.....

I stumbled from the room, sweating and shaking. A near encounter with Ellen Rimbauer, the _deceased_ Ellen Rimbauer, had made me a bit on edge, but I'm sure you understand. Since her disappearance in 1950, I supposed she had been trailing the halls of her house and cursing her long everlasting life promised to her by Madame Stravinski and Rose Red. Living longer than her family and friends. From her daughter April and son Adam, to husband John and friend Tina Coleman. She had been alone for her life and the servants had called her crazy. And she was.

As I pushed on through the halls, turning every which way until I was utterly confused, I finally met up with the door I had longed to see. The doors that lead to the top of the Grand Staircase. Just as I was to push them open I heard a creaking behind me. I turned around, slowly at first. In a rush, white French doors appeared in front of me, wind blowing fiercely as they approached. I stood in silence, staring at the glass and wood doors.

I could see the other side, and it wasn't the hall. It was a view of the ocean, a bright and shining ocean framed by fields of dark grass and colors of flowers. Red, purple, yellow, orange. I stepped forward, beckoned by some unknown force. As I reached out to open the door, it clicked and swung, opening by itself. I felt the rush of warm wind on my face and I instantly felt hot. My cold sweat had changed into a hot one, one created by the conditions of this place. I stepped out onto the cool brown tile patio, leaning against the black wrought-iron railing. Three stories up, I was. I could see all of this magnificent island. The bright, light blue sky above me, few white clouds and the sound of the waves splashing on the white sandy beaches. I could smell all of the plants and the salt in the air.

I then heard the soft sigh of someone. I turned to see the figure of Ellen, her hair tousled, in a nightgown. She stood in the doorway of the villa, her eyes trained past me out towards the ocean. Sweat ran down her face, sticking her dark hair to her forehead and cheeks. I heard her murmur something. It took a long time for it to reach my ears, but I understood it.

"Greece," she sighed, leaning against the doorframe. Her gown blew in the breeze, "Crete ... "

It was as if she had heard my thoughts and answered them. Where were we? And she knew it. But she didn't look at me, though I was standing right in front of her and blocking her view. Just as she stood and began to turn around someone appeared behind her, slipping their hands around her to her stomach. His face began to take shape, forming into a familiar person. Much older than his bride, this man was a business tycoon famously known throughout the world. Even in Greece.

John. John Rimbauer.

As he murmured something, his hands began to sink down to the hem of her gown. I felt as if I were spying. Why did Rose Red want me to see this? What malicious even took place here?

I turned away, my gaze back towards the ocean view as I heard Ellen and John talk. I closed my eyes, feeling the warm wind turn cold against my skin. As I opened my eyes I could see the hallway stretch out in front of me. I turned around. The doors were gone. Both the French doors and the one leading out to the first floor. As were Ellen and John. And Greece. I was back in Rose Red. I stepped forward, my feet feeling heavy but my head feeling light.

I felt like I was floating. Floating above the ground, down the hall and to my destination, which, apparently, wasn't towards the front of the house. I carried myself, or rather, was carried, through the halls until I met up with another door. This one seemed quite small compared to all the others. It only came up to my forehead and was about two feet wide. Kneeling down I grabbed onto the glass doorknob and twisted it, pushing the door open. I could see the inside of the room as the door swung open lightly.

The inside of the room was white, grey and pink. Stripes and flowered wallpaper along half of the wall, the top of it bordered with dark red wood trim. The rest of the walls were painted white. A tiny square window sat straight across from me on the white part of the wall. I crawled into the room on my hands and knees, feeling much l like Alice in Wonderland.

As I passed through the door, I heard the echoing of doors slamming shut. Just as I had entered the room, I turned around to see doors on the hall end of the hall slamming closed. Had they been there? Had they been opened? I reached out to leave. Before I could, my fingers just inches out of reach of the door, it slammed closed. I felt the breeze hit my face. I stared blankly at the wooden door, its handle moving in a circle. I heard it lock.

I heard no one more doors closing. I heard nothing. Inhaled I let out a high scream, trying to gain attention. I called for help, I pounded on the walls. Standing, I began to frantically get out of the tiny, and empty, room. Where was I? I rushed to the window and peeled back the lace curtains and pulled up the white blinders. I squinted into the sun, looking out. I saw a tree branch, sprigs of leaves pulling out from the bough. I panted, feeling my heartrate elevate. I was scared. Where was I?

I saw more trees beyond this one, so close to the window. I banged on the window. It rattled and shook but did not open or shatter. I slammed my fist on the white windowsill. It creaked but did not break. I let out another scream.

"Help me!"

Suddenly the room grew colder. I exhaled, fogging up the air and the glass. I heard the step-step-stepping of shoes on the ground. They continued for a while. Impossible, I thought as they grew louder, there was no room in here to move around. But I felt the cold chill of their breath on my back. Heard them sigh and murmur something silently. I turned around to see the tall figure of a woman. Her eyes large, wide. A bright red bandana over her head, covering her hair. Her dark skin glistened in the light pouring from the window. She stepped forward, her gown and apron brushing against the ground. Her eyes seemed to stare past me, just as Ellen's had.

I stood like a statue, holding my breath. I didn't swallow or even blink as she approached, walking by me to the window. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping she didn't take me to the other side with John and April. No. Not John. He was dead. The others weren't. Ellen had disappeared just as Laura and Mrs. Fauxmanteur and April. I wasn't sure about Sukeena though. Had she disappeared in anguish of her missing friend?

As she walked over to the window, her face turned to me. I didn't see it, but I felt it. I felt the urge to open my eyes and turn my head. As I did so, she smiled. Her lips parted, showing straight, white teeth. She began to speak in a foreign language. African, I assumed. Kenyan? Was that a language?

The words I didn't know separately, but as they reached my ears I understood them as I had when Ellen spoke in silence.

"Welcome to Rose Red, dear. Do you plan to stay?"


	3. Parlor, the Group

3/5/10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ROSE RED, ITS LOGOS, ITS CONCEPT, ITS CHARACTERS, NOR ITS IDEAS. THEY BELONG TO STEPHEN KING.

....

My eyes widened, staring into those of the woman. "N-Not there!" I shouted in a voice that seemed more of a squeak. I had heard Emery shout it before, but this time ... It was my turn. I would take control of the situation. The woman grinned back at me. I could see she was missing a tooth. Most likely from when she had been drug from the house and to the police station, where they had beat her. Where's April? Did she know?

I closed my eyes, "Not there!" I tried to sound angry, but it was as if I didn't believe myself. I heard a laugh that echoed around me. "GO AWAY!"

I screamed, opening my eyes in a glare. I then saw that no one was beside me. No one was staring at me, or grinning at me. The laughter was gone, as was the woman. I stood in silence, panting. I could feel bumps pimple my arms and legs. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, giving me chills.

It had worked? Or had I just imagined her? Was I starting to become crazy, stuck in this mildew-coated room of an old building? Perhaps.

I inhaled deeply, throwing myself forward into the light of the window. I wouldn't keep in the shadows where the dead lurked. Crossing the room to the door, I knelt down. I was still in the light. I pounded on the wood, expecting it to be stuck or locked. But to my surprise it creaked open, pushing forward as if it were nothing. I quickly crawled through, not waiting to ask myself why it was harder earlier to open it.

I jumped to my feet and raced down the hall, which had, of course, changed. I turned left, then right, then came upon a large bay window. Right in the middle of the hall. It was strange. I hesitated, feeling uneasy near the large span of glass in which I could be pushed through from behind. But something else called to me. I stepped forward and reached it, sitting myself on the white sill. I stared out the three windows, all of them peering out above the grounds at the driveway. I could see all of the scraggly vines of the plants, all of the leaves of dead trees. The lawn, the island, the fountain with the small pudgy-faced angels. Cherubs? No, that was atop the Tower.

I leaned forward and stared out at the driveway. I could see the van. I could see the back of the car swinging back and forth. Opened and closed. Hadn't we locked it before we came in? Into this evil place full of tricks and deceivery, I was sure we had made sure everything was closed. But perhaps not ...

I could hear the distant banging of the metal, along with another sound. The sound of wood being sawed. I had heard this before, earlier. Back in the Perspective Hallway, and the room it lead to. I had heard those noises, the saws and the hammers. Carpenters? No. It was Ellen. She had been called by Rose Red to build. Build the Tower, for her dear April whom had gone missing from the Kitchen. Oh, how that had sparked hate inside the woman. She hated Rose Red. She wanted to leave. But to be promised the life, or at least a spectre, of her dear daughter.... She could not. It would be impossible.

As I stared out the window, I felt a certain peace enter me. It was a strange feeling. To be at peace whilst others were downstairs, being tormented by the blue light of April and the face in the fire of Ellen.

The dead vampire woman would not scare me. Neither her daughter nor her maid. I would stay here, in peace, and stare out at the dead world. I would become part of Rose Red herself. I would reside in the walls, a quiet and kind ghost. That is, until, someone annoyed me. Then I would attack. I would haunt them, follow them down the halls and in their rooms. I would spy back to Ellen, the woman who would not scare me. No one would control me. I would be my ownself. And I would love it.

Just as I put my hand in the middle window, my fingers along the thin strips of white wood across the glass, I felt a presence. It didn't bother me. Perhaps it would be John, this time. His sobriety non-apparent and in need of comfort, as Ellen would give him none. Even dead men needed love.

I turned my head, my hand still on the glass, and expecting to see a deathly pale man with deep, sagging eyes, walking in a strange way. But instead, I saw something else. Indeed, it was a man whom was pale. But he was not dead. He approached me, staring quietly. Finally he spoke up.

"How did you get up here?" His accent was thick.

"How did you?"

"The stairs."

"You found me ... " I paused as he raised an eyebrow, "But you were not searching. How come?"

"By chance."

"Does no one miss me, or were you sent by the group as a sacrifice? Did they finally realize that I had stumbled out of the way of them and was now lost? Or do they not even know?"

"They know, Emily. They wanted to come."

"But?"

He sighed, "Just come back."

I turned back to the window, my hands in my lap. "I enjoy the view, Nick."

"Yes. It's lovely." He seemed a bit impatient.

"Do you think Ellen did to? I mean, no man would put a window here. Only the mind of a woman could think of such a thing ... making sure that they could enjoy the entire world whilst protected away in here ... " I sighed as I used my hand to gesture behind me, "in this castle."

"We need to get back ... "

I sighed heavily again. "All right ... " I stood, turning to him and began to walk off. He walked next to me, his eyes straight ahead. Just before we turned, and the hall was out of sight, I turned around to take one last look out the huge window.

Only to see that it wasn't there.

....

As I stepped forward into the Parlor, I could see that everyone was gathered on the couches. They were silent. I didn't know why. I had heard them chattering when I was all the way back, coming down the Grand Staircase. I frowned a bit, crossing over the ground to the chairs. I took a seat in silence.

Nick walked over to one of the couches, taking his place between Pam and Sister.

"Where .. Where were you?" Cathy asked, looking over at me. I noticed how tired she looked.

"The Perspective Hallway," I stated bluntly. She obviously didn't know what it was because she gave me a funny look.

"Perspective Hallway? Where's ... ?" she turned back to Joyce whom was over at her equipment, "Joyce?"

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up from a moniter.

"Where's the Perspective Hallway?"

"The what?"

"Emily, she said ... " Cathy shrugged and looked over at me, sitting back against the couch. Joyce turned to me.

"You went where?"

I looked over at her, giving her a look that meant I wasn't telling her. Or that she should have known where I was.

"Emily -- " Joyce began in an irritated tone, but was soon cut off.

"She was in the Perspective Hallway," Steve piped up, sighing, "It's a hall that Ellen had built after the death of George Meader. When you walk down the hall, itt gets narrower and shorted. It's an optical illusion."

"It's not ... " the woman began, looking through her plans, "It's not in the house -- "

"She had it built without plans. Just like the Mirror Library ... " He shrugged, "It's just the way she did things. It was done because George was a good friend."

"How good of a friend?" Joyce asked.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Invited to the January 15th Parties -- why does it matter? He's dead."

I blinked. Yes, I had a memory of the man. For some reason I knew whom he spoke of. George Meader .. he had something to do with the railroads. I recalled having seen metal traintracks running along the center of the hall's floor. Perhaps belonging to the large toy train that belonged to Adam. I somehow knew about that as well.

"So," Cathy turned to Nick, "you saw this hall?"

"No."

"How could you not? She was there," Sister began.

"That's not where I found her."

"Then .. where?"

"Down another hall." He looked over at me.

"And what was she doing?"

I felt it rude to not ask me themselves. But if they wished to ask Nick, who was I to deprive them of that? Whatever floated their boats.

"Staring."

"At what? You?"

"No. The wall."

"The wall?" Pam asked, exhaling a laugh as she did. She glanced over at me. "Why'd she do that?"

"You might ask her. She can provide an explaination better than I."

The group, except for Emery, looked at me. I sighed.

"I saw a window." I began, turning my eyes down to my lap. "It was a large bay window. It looked out onto the front of the property." I shrugged loosely, "It's not big deal."

"Well .... Did Nick see the window."

"No, I didn't."

"Then ... ?"

"It's just another one of Rose Red's tricks," Steven answered, defending me, "If she saw it, she probably did."

"I also heard saws." I added. He stopped. "And hammers. I smelled wood. And sawdust." I paused momentarily. I didn't want to tell them about Ellen or Sukeena. I didn't want to tell them of being locked away in a small room much like that in The Chocolate Factory. I didn't want to tell them I was hearing languages, and seeing John and Elleen's honeymoon.

"Did you .. _see_ anything?"

I shrugged again and shook my head, never looking up. "No, just heard things."

"Did you .. hear Ellen?"

My heart skipped a beat. "No."

"Oh ... "

I didn't look up, feeling guilty that I had lied and relieved that I kept my secret to myself. I knew some of the group didn't believe me, such as Joyce, because I heard her exhale sharply. I glanced over to see her staring at me, then turn back to her computers and such.

I felt safe here, though only slightly. But anxious. I looked up to see that everyone was chattering as if I were not there. I looked over at the fire, which burned fiercely. I looked up, above the carved mantle, to see the oil painting of John Rimabuer. His cold eyes staring across the room, out the large window that looked onto the driveway. I felt like his eyes were not staring at me, until one of the simmering flames of the fire jumped up and made the paint shine. Then I saw the glint of his black pupil move, his iris brightening. Then I knew.

I knew Ellen was watching us, from anywhere in her large house. She could see us. She was enjoying our presence, soaking up our conversation. Guests, we were, in her house. In her home. I knew she could sense how we felt about her and this place. I knew she could read our thoughts, the ones that went unspoken among us.

I smiled, almost smirking, knowing to myself that she could see us.

And I knew ...

She loved it.


	4. Parlor, Annie and April

3/7/10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ROSE RED, IT'S CONCEPT, ITS IDEAS, ITS CHARACTERS, NOR ITS LOGOS. THEY/IT BELONG(S) TO STEPHEN KING. THANK YOU.

.....

I glanced up from my place towards the group. I could feel a strange presence that didn't belong to any of them .. it was cold. And it seemed to be growing ... My eyes shifted from the group towards the fire that burned brightly. I swallowed in silence, watching a soft blue dot appear. It swirled and turned, growing larger and larger. It grew to a darker blue, then in the center appeared a white light, shining brightly. The room turned colder, the fire blowing low until it was just

crackling wood. Everyone looked up and over.

I felt a smile spread across my face, watching the light grow again. It spread over the air, sucking in oxygen and expelling light. It grew longer and taller, streaks of white throughout much like a gemstone. Then I heard soft singing, much like humming. The sound rose and the words began to become clear. I watched in silence as a face appeared. Soft, gentle and kind. Her lips moved with the words, her bright curls pulled back into draping pig tails. She reached one hand out, engulfed with the aura. I heard a name, calling out not towards me, but to ...

_Annie .. _

I turned my head to the brunette girl. She sat up, her eyes trained on the light. Her lips pressed together in a soft smile. She stood, her dress' hem falling around her knees. She began to cross the room towards the light, clutching her doll to her chest. I felt the sides of my head compress, like I was holding my breath. I closed my eyes, envisioning the two girls together. They fit, hand in hand. Sisters.

Annie.

And April.

My eyes snapped open with the low humming of wind. I could feel it along my arms and the back of my neck. I felt my hair stir, brushing across my face. I continued to stay silent, watching Annie approach the specter.

"A-Annie! Stop!" Sister called out, her eyes filled with worry. She jumped to her feet, but Joyce stepped in front of her, holding her back with a hand.

"Go ahead, Annie," the woman said, grinning. "Go ahead .. it's fine."

The girl did not turn to look at them. Instead she kept her gaze on the ghost, her hand reaching out. She wanted to touch it. She wanted to see it. She wanted to go to Rose Red. She wanted to go home.

_Annie ... _came the soft child's voice. _Please come home ... Annie ... home ..._

I watched, my heart pounding softly, almost stopping. Suddenly the light fixtures above us exploded, sending out embers of electricity. Then another exploded. The room filled with yellow, gold and white light. Sparks rained down on us, and the wind grew. It became a soft grumbling that turned to a loud roaring, much like a storm. The room began to shake. Softly at first, sort of like a tremor. Then it grew stronger until it was moving violently. I sat in my chair, my hands in my lap.

Annie approached the ghost still, her eyes trained. She never looked away once. I turned my head to see Joyce was covering her face with her hands, trying not to get hit with flying debris.

"Wh-What's going on?!" she screamed. Sister let out a cry.

"Annie!"

I didn't hear anyone's reply as I turned to look at the girl. I could hear her thoughts. They circled around her mind like a pinwheel does in the wind. Only when you take the pinwheel and stop it can you read what's written inside. She was no idiot. Not a retard. She was brilliant. I smiled softly.

_Go Annie,_ I thought, my voice soothing and kind. I sounded much like Ellen. _Go to her ... she's going to show you all of Rose Red ... she's going to show you the Billiard Room ... and the bedrooms ... and the Solarium ... and the Tower. _At this the entire room went white. Everything was so deafening, that there was no sound. Then came the deep rumbling and then a crash.

"No Annie!" Rachel screamed. Joyce threw her arms down, staring directly at the younger girl, the wind blowing her hair about.

"Yes!"

I realized what was happening for the first time. I opened my mouth to protest only to find I had no voice. So I thought. I thought deeply, searching the minds of everyone until I came to the one I needed.

_Don't do it Annie, _this time it was my voice, and not Ellen's, _don't do it. She doesn't want to play. She'll take you away. Away from me and from Nick and from Steve. And from Sister. _

Annie's arm dropped, her face going pale. I could see her grow angry. Her brow furrowed and she opened her mouth, screaming. "No! Bad place!" Her voice came over the sound of popping lights, fizzing electrics and roaring wind, "Bad!" She stomped her foot and glared into the apparition, "Bad April!"

Then came a loud shriek, filling the room. Everyone covered their ears. Everyone except for Annie and I. I stood up as the wind cut short suddenly, like if you had turned off a fan, and everything settled to the ground. The noises stopped, the lights stopped. Everything .. as if it hadn't happened. Annie stood there in silence, staring at the now dead fire. Then she turned. Slowly at first before looking straight at me. I could see her eyes were not blank as usual, but angry. She continued to glare as I stood there in silence.

_Bad,_ I heard her say, my mind being thrown from her head and back into mine, making me step back once, _Bad Emily. Bad ... bad person. _

I could not help but smile, feeling glad that she realized this. I was a danger to her and to everyone else, and to myself. But she didn't seem to realize that she, too, was also a danger. Ellen would use both her and I to get what she wanted. Even if that meant killing us in the process. Which was, in fact, what she wanted. At least partially.

Joyce exhaled, her eyes wide. She looked around the room. It was cluttered with papers and items. She ran over to her equipment, stepping over glass and wood. Kneeling down, she began to read through the chirping and beeping coming from monitors which was spilling out into numbers, letters and words onto paper. I continued to stand in silence as Sister ran over and hugged Annie, crying softly.

Annie looked over her sister's shoulder at me. Her eyes were hard and cold, but then slowly softened. My smile had fallen and I was now staring as blankly as she did. I was not going to let this girl get the best of me. I was not going to let her be angry at me just because Ellen had controlled me. Because, point in fact, Ellen had controlled her too.

Steve stood from the couch and walked over to the two, kneeling over. I couldn't hear his words as everyone was nearly deaf from the wind and shrieking. But finally Steve stood and began to walk over to Joyce, passing me in the process. Though he never spoke, his lips never moved, I could hear his voice clear as if directed towards me. I read his thoughts.

_Annie .. might not be the problem. _


	5. Tower, Sukeena, Ellen and April

3/8/10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ROSE RED, ITS CONCEPT, ITS IDEAS, IT LOGOS, NOR ITS CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO STEPHEN KING. THANK YOU.

....

Perhaps tomorrow would be a better day. Perhaps tomorrow would be bright and shining and pretty. And perhaps I wouldn't die in the process of getting there.

After Steve's thoughts towards me, I had left the Parlor in a hurry. I didn't want anything to do with the group. Especially not Joyce. But now I was lost somewhere on the second floor ... I paused to glance over the railing that had appeared at the end of the hall. The grounds below were engulfed in black. I felt my heart leap from my chest. Opposite of my railing was another, leading around towards me. I could see the floors. One, two, three, four ... The fifth floor? All right, I was lost on the fifth floor, at least as far as I could see, and had no idea where I was. I turned and ran back down the hallway, trying to get back to the first floor.

I didn't care if I had to talk to Joyce or anyone, I just wanted back. I let out a sigh as I saw that I was back at the railing. Strange thing was, I had walked straight and there was no way to go in a circle. I hated this house. I did. I really, really did. But not as much as I hated Ellen. She was controlling it. Or so it appeared to me. Maybe I could just ... _jump_ ... from the railings and land on the first floor. I mean, after all, this was just an illusion right?

I ran to the bar as fast as I could, ready to propel myself over and plummet to the ground, only to stop suddenly. I skidded forward, keeping my feet out to stop myself. I came to rest just short of over the rail, my hands pressed against the cold wood. Why had I stopped? Maybe this was a dream ... I could pinch myself ... But seeing how the odds were against me, and I would pinch myself pretty hard, I decided against it.

So I asked myself again, why did I stop? Before I could wonder, I heard the heavy panting of someone. A chill ran up my neck, causing me to shudder. What was that? Certainly no one in the group. I glanced towards the right, seeing the tall pillars disappearing into the black. This was like a deck on a cruise ship. The red carpet was stretched out across the ground, a large oval in the center of the ground, railed in, to peer down on the other floors. The huge columns rose up to support the ceiling above, their paint chipped and old. I shuddered again as I felt something approach. I couldn't see anything. All I heard was the breathing.

"H-Hello?" I called out. There was no answer, but the sound grew louder. I got the feeling that the person was coming from behind me. I turned my head slowly, fearing that I would see a ghost come charging at me and shove me over the wood and to my death. But, in fact, I saw nothing. However, the creepy feeling did not subside. The panting grew harder and I heard them mutter something. It was like they were trying to breath and it was hard for them.

"Hello?" I said again, this time louder. In return there came a soft grunt and then a grumble in a foreign language. One person stuck in my mind. " ... S-Sukeena?"

I heard a high shriek that turned into a deep chanting. I swallowed, my head spinning. I felt almost sick, like I was at a high altitude. I blinked and shook my head, trying to clear myself of this feeling. If it was Sukeena, then I needed to be on alert. She was the one that communicated with Rose Red. The one that found the portals and convinced Ellen that the house was alive. She was also the one that warned Mrs. Rimbauer about the dangers of the house, and to leave. But she didn't, and soon after that April had vanished.

The African woman was also against Madame Stravinski and her glass globe that supposedly connected her to the "other side". But the Lady would not listen to her, and was promised an everlasting life. Now she haunted the house, angry and upset. It was like her angst as a child had bloomed into pure hatred that seeped into the very wooden walls of this house, and dripped into the foundation, cursing it for all the time it stood.

"Sukeena?" I asked again, "Is that you ... ?" It seemed almost silly to call out to a ghost, but what was I supposed to do? There came another shriek, but this time louder. I covered my ears and gasped. I could still hear it. Though I shouted back and tried my best to block out the noise, it somehow found it's way into my ears. I felt almost deaf as the woman screamed, her voice high. I fell to my knees, letting out a sound. I wanted this to stop. Perhaps if Annie could scream, then I could ....

"BAD!" I screamed out, throwing my hands from my ears, "YOU SHUT UP!"

In a rush, the sounds stopped. I was left there on my legs, panting. I inhaled deeply, my chest expanding, and stared out into the black area of the room. I swallowed hard, my ears ringing. That had worked? Surely not. This was insane! It was crazy. Impossible. There were no ghosts and there were no --

"You scream at Sukeena, ma'am," came an accented voice. I jumped and turned, staring in horror behind me. There stood a dark woman, her hands clasped against her chest. She walked slowly, her feet peeking out from the hem of her long dress. I noticed her large brown eyes staring back at me; they almost appeared stuck in an emotion that she had been scared. A red bandana on her head hid her hair, tucked behind her ears. "Are you mad at Sukeena?"

I stared in silence. Mad? Why was I mad? Angry, yes. At Joyce, though. For making us come here. But the ghost that had killed some visitors? No. Never.

"Ma'am?" came the voice. I looked up at her. She smiled softly, "Yous funny, ma'am."

"What?"

"Yous Miss Waterman?"

"Y-Yes .... ?"

"Miss Ellen is expecting you."

I stiffened. "What?"

"Yes. Miss Ellen is waiting for you ... in the Tower."

"T-Tower?"

"Yes. Come this way," she turned and began to walk off. Should I follow her? I didn't get the chance to wonder as she turned to me and stared. "Come this way," she repeated.

I stood up slowly. My legs felt like a mixture of jell-o and marshmallow puff. I slowly walked after her, wary of the railing she could push me over. Was this a trick? Was she leading me to my death? I mean, I'd die eventually. But I'd rather live for at leat the next, say, fifteen years. Why was I following her anyway? I wasn't sure.

As we walked, she began to talk in her British-esque accent.

"Oh, yes, Miss Ellen has been expecting you for quite some time ... she real nice. She wonder if you stay." Sukeena turned her wide eyes to me, which made me jump. She was a bit creepy, though pretty. She looked as alive as I did. Actually, probably more alive. I was so scared, I felt pale and most likely looked like a ghost myself. I swallowed and shook my head, then quickly nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I mean, I believe .. we are ... s-staying for a couple of days .. Miss Sukeena."

She laughed loudly, "You no call me 'miss'. That only for Miss Ellen and her friends."

Friends?

She smiled at me as I glanced over. "You 'fraid, Miss Waterman?"

"N-No. Why?"

"You pale, like a sheet. You see a ghost, Miss Waterman?"

"N-No ... y-you don't have to call me 'Miss Waterman' .... Sukeena."

The woman smiled. "It all right, den, if I call you Miss Emily?"

" ... yes ... ?"

She nodded before turning her head forward. We walked for a while in the dark before coming down a hallway. It looked like every other hall, except it was quite short. Sukeena had to bend over and walk almost sideways until she came to one wall. She pressed her wide palm against the panel, which shifted and moved to the side. She stepped inside. I stood in silence, feeling my heart beat rapidly. Where were we going? Was this the way to the Tower? To Ellen?

Sukeena's dark face appeared, "Come on," she said, "this way, Miss Emily."

I stepped forward, ducking my head into the space. I looked up and stood to see that the panel had led into the wall. A narrow path that went both left and right. As I stepped to the left, the wall shut behind me and clicked. I shuddered, feeling dust brush along my face.

"This way, Miss Emily!" Sukeena's voice echoed down towards me. I stood with my back to the wall that led out to the hall and walked sideways, following her footsteps until there was a break. We stepped up onto three stairs that curved and led to another slim passage. We walked along this until Sukeena stopped suddenly. I stopped as well, staring at her. She knocked her fist along the wall until the noise that came back was hollow. She pressed against the panel until it moved and light filtered in. She stepped in and I walked down, following her into the room.

I looked around the dusty area to see a door near the middle of the room. I stepped forward, following Sukeena towards the door. I had a feeling I knew where we were, as boxes and crates filled the space. The attic. Sukeena pulled open the door and stepped up onto the first crude stair. It creaked under the sudden weight. The uneven planks shifted as she walked up. Each of the stairs' unevenness slowly diminished as the stairs ascended. I followed her, leaving the door open.

We climbed the stairs which curved around three times before coming to a stop before a door. Sukeena pushed the door open and stepped inside, motioning for me to follow. I inhaled deeply, and walked up the final steps into the room. I looked around the chilled area to see that moonlight peered in through the large windows. The floor hadn't been swept and cobwebs drifted to the ground from corners. I glanced around. I didn't see anyone there ...

"Miss Ellen," came Sukeena's voice from behind me, making me jump again, "Miss Waterman is here to see you."

"Good, bring her in." The voice was soft and loving. Sukeena pushed me forward with her fingertips, shoving me over towards the large stained glass window. Light poured through the colored glass, making the area appear red, yellow, orange and blue. The large rose in the center of the window glowed.

I glanced back at Sukeena whom nodded. I stepped forward onto the creaky planks. I still didn't see anything .... One more step forward and in an instant I heard the soft humming of a young girl. I looked over towards the rocking chair near the windows on my right to see it move back and forth. A woman sat in it, her black hair in a tight bun atop her head. Her long, white gown draped over the edge of the chair to the ground. As she rocked, she held something in her hand. Slowly, the item appeared. The golden threads began to shimmer in the moonlight, growing longer and connecting with a pale circle that formed to an oval. All of the features appeared, one at a time.

Finally it was finished. Ellen sat in her chair, rocking, as she brushed her daughter's hair into pig tails. April stood patiently, holding her rag doll with her good arm, humming a song. Her bright eyes turned to me and she smiled softly, shyly. Once finished, Ellen tapped April's back and the girl ran off past me, towards the dollhouse set up in the corner of the room, near the doorway.

Ellen smiled at me, her eyes bright and shining. "Miss Waterman, please, come. Sit." Another chair materialized across from hers. I hesitated before taking my place in the white wicker chair. "I have been expecting you -- tea?"

I shook my head, looking over to see Sukeena bend down with a silver tray holding teacups. "N-No, thank you ... "

"Very well then." The woman waved her hand and her maid disappeared behind me. I sat in silence with my hands in my lap.

"I-Is there any reason you have .. requested my presence ....?" I asked in a shaky voice. She smiled, her teeth straight and white.

"Why .. I thought you knew?"

I shook my head, "No, ma'am."

She grinned, "You are with that group exploring my grand house, are you not?"

"Y-Yes," I replied nervously. Was she going to grow into an angry vampire and attack me? But to my surprise, and relief, she just chuckled softly.

"Well, that explains it then!"

"It does?"

"Yes. If you are with them, then you can help me."

"I can?"

"Yes, of course." She stood, her dress settling neatly across her figure. I stood as well, slowly. She walked over to me, smiling still. Ellen raised her hand and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. I stared at her in silence. "Dear girl ... you are much like a daughter .. a sister, perhaps, to April ... you can play games with her ... you can sing her songs ... "

What was she planning to do? Keep me as her slave?

"I will give you life," she said softly, "Life forever ... just as I have had .. I received it from Rose Red, and now I will give it to you ... You will live forever with April and Sukeena and I .... "

I stared quietly as she smiled back. She appeared to be laughing on the inside. " ... all you have to do is ... " She leaned in close to my ear, as if it were all some big secret. But I had the feeling Sukeena knew what she was about to say. I stared blankly at the window behind the woman, listening to her request, half wanting to fulfill it, half wanting to run away and ignore her.

" ... bring me Pamela Asbury ... "


	6. Parlor, Ladies' Library, the Group

3/8/10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ROSE RED, ITS CONCEPT, ITS IDEAS, ITS LOGOS NOR ITS CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO STEPHEN KING. THANK YOU.

....

I opened my eyes to see that I was in one of the bedroom. I paused, looking back towards the wall in which the panel slid closed, before turning around and crossing to the door. Pulling it open, I stepped out into the hallway. After my brief chat with Ellen, I had been endowed with the knowledge of Rose Red's house plans. I knew exactly how the house was laid out. So I knew where to turn and where to press on the walls leading to the passages that went all the way from the Garden to the Tower, where I had just left.

I turned right and walked down the hallway, my eyes concentrating on the far end of the room. I wasn't actually seeing anything, but I felt myself walking and I knew where I was headed. It was a strange out-of-body experience, but I ignored it. I was on my way to get Pam. For Ellen, of course. For some reason I was obeying the woman, and it almost scared me.

Turning right away, I walked down the second hall until I came to a door. I pushed it open without so much as hesitating to twist the knob, and came out into the Kitchen. So I had been a passage? It seemed so ... I glanced around the bright room, squinting. I turned back to the door I had just come out of to see that it led to the pantry. Strange.

But I had no time to think of these things, as I had something to accomplish. I walked out of the Kitchen to the Kitchen Hall, walking down it until I came to a set of dark wooden doors. These led out to the Grand Stairs. I glanced back down the hall to see the dim light twinkling along the glass. I could feel the dead vines of the Solarium creep up my arms and around my throat. I could hear the buzzing of bees and the soft murmuring of Sukeena. Then I heard the unintelligible mutter of someone. A man. I knew this to be George Meader. I sighed softly, knowing what had come of the man. Being killed by a supposed bee sting. But I knew it was Sukeena that did it.

I shook my head to clear myself of these thoughts. Thinking these could get me in trouble. I wanted to be on the good idea of Ellen, and thinking bad things of her good friend wouldn't get me there. I walked out of the doors and between the staircases, down the large room and down the Entry Hall. I turned right and headed for the Parlor. Entering through the doors, I saw that everyone was gone. This surprised me. I had felt the presence of them here ... How had I been wrong?

I heard the soft creak of the door which made me shudder. I turned quickly to see someone standing in the doorway, their eyes trained on me.

"Where were you?"

"Why?"

"We want to know."

"Where is everyone?"

"Looking for you."

"Nick -- "

"First you disappear on accident, because you were angry. And now you just leave when you feel like it?"

"If you really cared then you would have followed me -- instead of sending everyone on a wild goose chase."

"If _you_ cared, you wouldn't have left." His reply was cold and quick. I stood in silence. I could hear Ellen speak to me soothingly.

_Do not worry, Emily. He does not know, and he does not need to know ... He is just jealous ... Jealous of you, because you can see us ... he wants to, but remember ... the task at hand ... it is not him, I want. Not now, not yet .... Remember ... Pam ... Pamela Asbury ... she is in the -- _

The woman was cut off as Nick began to speak. "You can at least listen to me, Emily."

I turned my head up, blinking slowly. "They are where?"

"They're in the library." He looked angry. Upset, even. But I could not see the jealousy. He hid it well. He turned and began to walk off, so I followed him. Irritated, he walked in silence, leading me through the Entry Hall to the Grand Staircase and then down the Central Hall East. He turned into the room I knew to be the Ladies' Library. Men weren't allowed here -- at least not normally. Only when they had the séance with Madame Stravinski (whom hosted it), were the men allowed inside. I stepped in after him, my eyes adjusting to the dark fairly quickly.

Only a few candles were lit, giving the room a soft glow. I crossed over to the table set up in the middle of the room. Everyone was sitting around it in silence. Joyce at the head of the table farthest from me, staring up at me. She smirked, her eyes glinting. I crossed over towards the only empty seat, almost floating over the ground, between Pam and Steve. I sat down, my hands in my laps. I stared across the table at Emery and Cathy. Nick was sitting across from Joyce at the opposite head of the table, closest to the door. We were all silent until Joyce finally spoke up.

"I moved up from the Parlor to the Ladies' Library for a reason."

"To separate us?" I asked, turning my eyes to her. She smiled.

"Of course not. I want us all together."

"Really?"

"Yes ... I'm here because this is where ... " she inhaled deeply, her excitement leaking out onto her face, "this is where Ellen heard Rose Red speak ... This is where the séance happened." She turned her eyes upwards towards the ceiling. I continued to stare at her.

Pam looked over at the woman, "A-Are you going to have a séance? Because, if we are, we aren't well equipped ... " she glanced around the table at every one of us. "I mean, I guess we could try, but -- "

"Oh, no. I don't want to channel Rose Red," Reardon began, laughing softly. "I just want to see what happens ... when we sit here ... "

"Oh? What for? Your experiments?" Emery scoffed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Or are you trying to sacrifice us for your tenure?" His mocking seemed to amuse the woman as she turned to him and grinned.

"Why, Emery, you seem so eager."

"Yeah, right," he snorted. He wasn't a pantywaist, to stand up to that woman. But my thoughts were not on how anyone acted, but what Pam was doing. I glanced over at her from the corner of my eye to see her sit back in her chair and watch Joyce and my brother converse. Soon, she wouldn't be sitting there. She would be along with me, on our way to the Tower. Ellen would be there, expecting out arrival with open arms. And perhaps an open mind, ready to make Pam one of the permanent residents rather than one of the dreaded souls in the hallways.

I turned back to Emery, watching him sneer angrily. I felt something bubble inside of me. Anger? Hate? Did Ellen want Emery out of her house? Surely not stay here forever. No one wanted him, it seemed. I glanced over towards Nick whom was staring unemotionally ahead. Suddenly his blue eyes shifted towards me. His irises caught the candlelight and glowed like some sort of gem stone. His lips were straight, unexpressive -- as was his face. Suddenly his eyes began to narrow, and he turned away. I felt another feeling then. Disappointment.

_Do not worry about this, Emily. Men cause nothing but despair and anguish .. you can have anything you want with Sukeena and I ... you will be happy -- you will. _

But what if I want _him_? I thought, upset. I slouched down in my chair, feeling depressed.

_Do not think of him! He is not in control. I am. Rose Red is. You will experience life as an immortal ... get me Pam, and then we will discuss the rest ... get Pam to help me build ... and I will get you Nickolas. _

My heart began to beat rapidly. If I got Pam then I would have what I wanted. If I helped Ellen, she would help me. Now I was determined to help the woman get what she wanted. I sat up straight, staring forward. I would not see the expressions of anyone as I needed to concentrate. How would I get Pam to leave with me? I needed to do something, so extraordinary, to get her leave this room .. this place ... Perhaps bribe her? No, you couldn't bribe psychics. I stared at the wall behind Emery. It was filled with books coated in dust. How would I get her to follow me? And where would I lead her? Not to the Tower. She would figure it out once I pointed out the passage. A trick of Rose Red, indeed. She would find out. Sooner or later, they all would ..

I heard Ellen tell me that it wasn't important if they find out, because soon we'd all be together anyway. I sighed in relief, feeling calm. I would know how to get Pam to follow me when the time came. The right time, at least. And now, it seemed, was not the right time. I would sit and wait until it was the right time, though. I would wait all night. I would wait until the next morning, and even the day after that. Perhaps years. But I knew that Ellen wouldn't wait that long.

As Joyce began to speak about spirits and paranormal activity, I closed my eyes. I could see Ellen smiling at me. She seemed like a mother to me. A beautiful thirty-four year old, smiling kindly. Her hands, once pale and soft, were now raw and red, covered in her own blood. She had been a carpenter for years, working on the staircase that led to the Tower. Her dark eyes gleamed from the moonlight, her skin appearing milky white. Her hair was black like coal and her teeth seemed like polished stones -- she was, to put it simply, beautiful. Even with the sore skin and blistered palms.

I opened my eyes once I heard Joyce begin her speech on how to read one of her monitors. She then turned to me, her eyes serious. I was silent, turning my head and staring at her.

"What is it?"

I smiled wickedly, the grin spreading across my face. I felt crazy, and probably looked it too. As she opened her mouth and asked what I had seen, one word slipped from my mouth. A word, that was a name and a thing. Something that controlled reactions and emotions. Something so powerful that it seemed almost innocent to speak.

"Nothing," I said, pausing as she knit her eyebrows together in confusion. I added a few words. "I saw Nothing."

.....

A/N: Last sentence originally, "Ellen," I said ..... " I saw Ellen." But I thought 'nothing' fit better. Thank j00. Please read and review! PLEASE!


	7. Library and Banquet Hall, Ellen

3/9/10 - 3/10/10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ROSE RED, ITS CONCEPT, ITS IDEAS, ITS LOGOS, ITS CHARACTERS NOR ITS .. ANYTHING ELSE. THEY BELONG TO THE _WONDROUS_ STEPHEN KING. THANK YOU. (Ugck. I have the hiccups. ... kinda. Suddenly disappeared! Amazing!)

....

The rest of the group continued in their conversations as I sat quietly, smiling to myself. Well, it was kind of true. I had nothing ... but nothing was something, and I had seen something. Which is .. kind of confusing. I glanced over towards Nick to see that he was still angry looking. I sighed, shaking my head subtly. Well, it didn't matter. Ellen would take care of it.

Finally Joyce's meeting ended and she stood from the table. I turned my eyes toward her, staring. She smiled at everyone in the group, her eyes settling on me. I didn't smile back. "If one of us had a premonition," she began, "we would tell the others. So, please, if you've had anything happen to you .. tell us. Now would be a good time." It was like she knew something. I stared back blankly.

"I, uh ... I kind of ... " Pam began, raising her hand slowly. Joyce's eyes turned to her, almost surprised.

"Pam?"

"Yeah ... I, ah ... " she glanced around the table. " .... I was in the, ah, Parlor .. and I went over to the fireplace ... " she paused, looking over to Nick and then to Sister, "and ... I touched the mantle ... I-I saw Ellen's children .. um ... April and .. .Adam?" She glanced over towards Joyce whom nodded. "And I saw a ladder ... and a rope. And there was a man standing on the next-to top step of the ladder, with the rope around his neck. ... He tossed a rose to the little girl and when she caught it, she ... she kind of shrieked, like she was in pain. Then he tossed his hat -- it was a cowboy hat -- to the little boy and he caught it and put it on his head ... Then he stepped up onto the ladder and took in a deep breath, like he knew it would be his last one ... Then he jumped off. ... " she stopped, staring down at the table. "I-I think it was Douglas Posey."

"That would be impressive," Joyce began, "if I hadn't already told you that story." she shrugged loosely, turning back towards the entire group. "But it's all right. Anyone else have a story?"

It's not a story, I thought bitterly. Pam sighed, sitting back. I leaned over, whispering. "I think it's marvelous that you saw that ... ... did you see Adam shoot Douglas with his pop-gun too?"

She glanced over, exhaling sharply. "No .. why?"

I stared at her for a long while, staring at her clear eyes. It seemed she was afraid for some reason. I smiled a bit, "No reason. Just wondering," I sat back and stared ahead towards Emery as he snorted and rolled his eyes at Joyce.

"Is there something wrong, Emery?" she asked.

"You and your phony way of expressing emotions -- you think this is a game? Rose Red will have eaten us all alive before we're done here!"

"Technically," I began, pointing my comment towards my brother, who shot a glare at me, "Once Rose Red has us, we're practically dead. It does not make any difference whether we are alive or not. As soon as we came in the door, we were dead." My comment seemed to bother a few of the people, as they stared at me worriedly. Perhaps they thought I was going insane. That wouldn't be too impossible to imagine, seeing as how I was acting on a dead woman's wishes.

Emery frowned deeply, scowling. "What are you? Psychic, now?"

I tilted my head to the side, "Maybe. Why?"

He scoffed, "Just now? Did you decide to be?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

He frowned deeper.

I could tell that he didn't like me as his sister. He didn't _want_ me as his sister, to be more accurate. It wasn't all that much of a surprise, as he had never talked me when we were at home. But here, it just seemed more... more ....

"Tch, this is ridiculous."

I looked up to see Emery stand and head towards the door, stomping loudly. He wanted all of us to hear he was upset. All of Rose Red. All of Seattle.

"I wouldn't do that," I heard Nick murmur to himself.

As he reached the door, I heard something. It was soft, almost silent. Similar to the sound of metal against metal, like knives being sharpened. I watched as my brother threw open the door only to see the pale figure of a ghost standing there. He jerked back, stumbling over himself. I stared in silence as everyone turned to see what had scared him. They all stood quickly, standing away from the table. I continued to sit, staring.

The ghost stepped forward, their filmy face shuddering from the transition between rooms.

"Help up, Emery," came the voice, much like Ellen's, "Help Rose Red."

He stared in horror, struggling to his feet and stepping back, between the table and the rows of books. The apparition tilted its head to the side, grinning to reveal long fangs.

"G-Get out!" He shouted, "N-Not there!"

Her smile fell and was replaced by a scowl that was more sinister than Emery's. She glared, her eyes narrowing evilly. As she raised her hand, a hammer appearing in her grasp, I noticed Steve grab a book. In silence, or so it seemed, he threw it book at the misty figure which disappeared in a bright flash and a pop. I closed my eyes calmly as if blinking. When I opened them, Ellen was gone.

How could he? Hurt the lady of the house? His own great-grandmother? I stood finally, staring towards the door. Was she after me? She had told me she wanted _Pam_, not Emery. Had I misheard her and she was now trying to direct me to the right victim? My own brother? I shuddered involuntarily, staring towards the door then at the man cowering in the corner. Apparently he wasn't as composed and fearless as he led us to believe.

"E ... Emery? Are you all right?" Cathy began, turning her face towards the man who glared and took off towards the door.

He didn't say anything as he stormed out of the room, though I could see he had gooseflesh. This almost made me laugh. My brother, the "fearless", afraid? He was always acting to tough and so angry, mostly because he was bullied by others throughout school. While I ... I was just ignored. People passed me by in the hallway, not even seeing me there. Some even bumped into me, and then stared at me like I was a ghost. Not seeing me there and then having me suddenly appear kind of freaked them out.

Earlier, Emery had commented how he was bullied in school by people like Steve. And Nick. I couldn't imagine it -- teasing and harassment were very fine lines that my brother couldn't tell apart, though. Nick had been teasing him, making me laugh. But Emery ... he hated him. From then on.

I sighed, crossing from the table to the door.

"W-Wait, Emily -- " Pam began. I glanced back, shaking my head and putting my hand up for her to stop talking. Instead of saying anything, I left the room, following the sound of my brother's grumbling. It led from down the Hall towards the Parlor. But I knew he wasn't in there. He wouldn't go in there. I crossed the Central Hall East to the Grand Stairs, walking past them and to the Central Hall West. This led to the Gun Room and the Banquet Hall. I could hear his voice, still. It was louder, though, and now it seemed that he wasn't grumbling. He was just talking. But to who?

I walked down the Hall and turned, standing in the doorway of the banquet room. Emery was standing with his back to me, staring up at the ceiling. He was talking in a low, murmuring voice. Almost chanting, but not in English. I stood and watched him as he crossed the room towards the table. Setting his hands on the wood, he let out a sigh.

I could hear another voice now. It was feminine and soft. The voice from the library, the voice from the Tower. A soft glow filled the room, gold and yellow. I heard the tinkling of the glass from the chandeliers as a breeze blew through the room, whipping my hair around. I blinked, and in an instant there stood the woman. Wo_men_, actually. The two of them, watching as Emery turned his head to them.

Ellen smiled, holding out her hand. Sukeena stood behind, watching in silence.

_Emery ... help us, please ... ... Help us, help Rose Red ... help us build ... and you will have life ... just as I have had it ... _

I was silent, watching as she turned her pale hand towards my brother. I didn't do anything as he nodded dumbly. I felt jealous. She was talking to him, asking him. She had asked _me_. ME. Not Emery .. yet here she was, talking to him. Had I been duped? Had I been lied to? Cheated out of sanity? Had Ellen seen my weakness and taken advantage of it? Or had I imagined it all and was just now _only_ visiting my brother?

I had almost ... I had almost gotten Pam for her ... No, not almost. I was going to. But something else bugged me, itching at me like dead skin. Who else had she visited? How many in the group had she used to get what she wanted? Cathy? Pam? Nick? Steve, obviously. That was family. Her blood ran through his veins. A psychic connection was between them, even if it wasn't obvious.

Finally Ellen told Emery's his instructions, just as she had done to me.

_I will give you life ... all you have to do is bring me Victor Kandinsky._


	8. Bedrooms, Pamela

3/14/10 - 3/15/10

Disclaimer: I do not own Rose Red, its concept, its ideas, its logos, nor its characters. They belong to the _brilliant_ Stephen King. I'm only using them for my own pleasure and fun, like little puppets ... Thank you. ... BWUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!

Please enjoy this Chapter. And review it!

Anyone else notice that in "You Waste Time like a Grandfather Clock" music video, the main guy from The Myriad looks like a Black-haired Bollinger?

......

I pulled my legs up onto the chair, staring across the bedroom towards the door. We'd all chosen to go to bed after the incident in the Library, so now I was alone in the bedroom. Joyce was still downstairs, working on her precious equipment. I was too tired to move to the bed, almost ten feet away from me. Or .. was I too afraid?

Ellen had told me (mentally) that she had visited Annie and Rachel, her hand snaking out from beneath the bed and gripping the younger's ankle. I was afraid of underneath the bed. Boogie monsters lived there, you know.

Shuddering, I hugged my knees to my chest and exhaled sharply. I didn't expect anyone except for the girls to share a room. Men didn't share rooms. They were men! But even so, it appeared that they were scared as well. Vic kept disappearing before coming back into the rooms. Each time he seemed anxious and jumpy. Once, earlier, I had passed by him and knocked out a small bottle of pills, in which half of them were gone and it had only been prescribed the week before. He excused himself and picked it up. As he did so, I noticed the label was for some sort of heart medication. So he had heart problems? Really?

Staring at the door, I felt no peace. It was cold in the empty, dark room. Anything could have snuck up on me, as well, since it was quiet. I exhaled sharply, feeling fear crawl up into my stomach. Then I felt sick. I wanted to go home, even though I had a mission to accomplish. Our first night at Rose Red and I was scared. Stupid ... I needed to man up! Or, rather, woman up. Be like Ellen. She had the guts enough to defy her husband. Watching Sukeena and her powers ... Living in Rose Red. She was braver than anyone I'd ever known.

_Come along, Emily ... We are not waiting for daylight ... Go. Go now._

I sat up straight, stretching my legs out. Standing, I dropped my arms to my side and loosely walked over towards the door. I felt possessed, like I wasn't the one controlling my legs. I was walking under someone else's will, someone else's command. I felt dead. Reaching out, I pushed open the door and stepped into the dark hall. I paused, staring forward as I heard footsteps. Soon someone ran in front of the door, their long gown flowing.

"John!" The ghost screamed, her eyes narrowing. "You do not dare!"

A man stepped in front the left, his stature making me shudder. He glared down at the woman, "You do not yell at me, Ellen."

"Do not -- !" She began. He grabbed her shoulders forcefully, leaning in angrily. Before he could do anything, she raised her right hand and slapped him across the face. I know she had only dared do this in times of great stress. As the man reeled back, he held his face. He stood, his eyes slowly narrowing.

"You do not dare raise your hand against me ... " He began in a low voice, raising his own hand slowly.

"John!" she screamed. I closed my eyes and exhaled sharply before anything else happened. A gush of wind blew my hair straight back, fluttering around the room. I slowly opened my eyes half-way, staring out into the hall. No one was there. Unsure of the significance of this vision, I stepped out from the door, which quickly shut behind me, locking me out. Now I had to go through with it.

I turned to my right and began to walk down the hall, feeling like a floating lump; my feet seemed to know the way by themselves. As I was carried down the hall by invisible trolleys, my mind wandered to the sweet woman that seemed amused by simple things. Pamela. She was kind .. I would miss her.

However, I was a bit jealous ... It seemed she and Nick had a connection, that I didn't share. With either of them. A friendship. A love. I frowned a bit. Did Pam like Nick? Did he like her? Did they know each other from previous relations before Rose Red, and just pretended to not know each other?

I soon came to the door that I knew belonged to the room in which Pam was staying. I smirked to myself as Ellen showed me what was happening downstairs .. Well, technically, it was all Pamela's dream. But it took place downstairs ...

_The blonde shuddered as she stepped into the kitchen, glancing around in silence. The dark room seemed ominous and dangerous, looming in the middle of a traffic-popular area, waiting for any unsuspecting victim to come so it could claim them. _

_As she walked over to the refrigerator, she felt goose bumps pimple her pale skin. It was so cold in the room as well ... She pulled open the door and stared in as light filtered out, shining on her face and lighting up her cotton nightgown. As she looked at the items in the fridge, she felt the sudden chill of the temperature, her breath becoming a foggy white cloud in the air. She stared in front of her, afraid to look. Finally, she turned her eyes to the side slowly. As she did, another chill ran up her spine, biting at her neck and throat. She couldn't breathe, couldn't manage to speak. _

_Pam's eyes settled on the body standing not six feet from her, their dead eyes staring at her almost as if they could see her. She turned her head as their hands took their black camera and came at her._

_"Say cheese!" _

I was silent as I heard Pam jolt up in bed and gasp. I knocked on the door, listening to her as she caught her breath. I knew she was scared -- she had a nightmare. Ellen told me.

"H-Hello?"

"Pam?" I asked, leaning close to the door, pressing my ear against the wood. "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah .. hold on. ... Who is it?"

"Cathy."

I hear her slip from the bed and walk to the door. I stepped back as the door opened and Pam peered out into the hall.

"C-Cathy?" she asked, looking at me confused. I smiled, know what she was talking about. I was still me, Emily, but I looked like Cathy. It was a trick of the eyes, you see. And I was happy to do it.

"Come on, hurry up."

"What is it?" she stepped into the hall, staring at me.

"Steve found something amazing. It explains so much ... "

"E-Explains what? What are you talking about?"

I smiled, running off. Pam let out a sound before closing her door and following me. We turned down the halls, headed towards the stairs. I knew where we were going -- outside. I figured Joyce wouldn't see us slip out through the Entry Hall to the front door. She wouldn't notice from her equipment, so enwrapped in her own little world. As we passed down the Grand Staircase, I heard her murmur something. I glanced back to see her look worried. I gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Pam. It's amazing. You'll love it."

"Oh .. all right ... "

Turning around, I smirked to myself. I had lost myself. To Rose Red. I had been taken and replaced. I was somewhere floating above this body, staring down and trying to warn myself. It wasn't me controlling my body. It was Ellen. She had invaded my body and was now leading Pam to her death. I tried in vain to scream, my voice silenced and unheard. Pam would die that night, being led by Ellen in my body, all the way outside and to the statue of her daughter. Pam would be killed -- murdered.

And I would be held responsible.


	9. Breakfast Room, Nick

3/19/10

Disclaimer: I do not own Rose Red, its characters, its ideas, its concept nor its logos. They belong to Stephen King. Thank you.

Oy. Show Me What I'm Looking For, My Skin and Half Acre. DEPRESSION CITY. I needed to lighten up the mood a bit ... (I'm listening to I Like to Move It.)

I hope you like this chapter!! Please, I will get to the love part soon ... I actually forgot about it because I was thinking, "Rose Red .. ghosts .. death .. Ellen and Sukeena and April and John ... ... hmmm .. " and forgot all about the simple four-letter word that we all can't seem to figure out ... "Love."

----

When I awoke I was in my bed. At least the bed I was using for the night. And it was, in fact, still night. I sat up, feeling the cool of the air wrap around me. This wasn't right. I had led Pamela outside .. but after that, I didn't remember. It was like I blacked out or something.

Swinging my legs off of the bed, I stood and crossed over to the door. Pushing it open, I stared out into the empty hall. This large and growing house had not expanded from when we had last traveled. Stepping out, I closed the door behind me and was swallowed up by the night. It seemed a sudden chill settled around the area, giving it a deep glow. Everything seemed almost like a motion-picture. I could almost hear the rattling from the reel of film.

I slowly began my descent down the hall and towards the front of the house. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I knew I couldn't stay in the room any longer. I felt almost half-crazy as I traced my steps out of the hallway and then found myself at the Grand Staircases. Climbing down the wooden stairs, I ran my hand along the banister. I had no feeling or thoughts as I walked down the steps, all of them which slowly creaked. As I hit the ground floor, I stared across the Entry Hall towards the doors that led outside. I turned right and walked between the staircases, down the Kitchen Hall. I soon came to the Kitchen. It was silent and cold. Crossing from there, I went towards the Breakfast Room, which was also empty.

I expected to be alone as I stood in the door, staring into the room. But the shadowed figure standing next to the windows proved me wrong. I watched them as they lifted a lit cigarette to their mouth, staring out towards the yard. White smoke curled from their mouth into the air, disappearing. The butt of the cigarette burned red, giving off a small circle of light. I could see the faint outline of the person's face.

I silently padded into the room, crossing towards them. Suddenly they looked over at me, their face hidden in shadows. They stood from their leaning stance against the wall and lowered the cigarette to their side, pinched between their index and middle finger.

"What are you doing up?" More smoke trailed from their mouth.

"Smoking's bad for you."

"Rose Red is bad for us."

I couldn't help but smile. "Smoking's worse .. it's long-term lung cancer. Rose Red just kills you."

I heard him sigh. "You think that?"

"No. I think we were dying from the start, when we were first born. But we only realize it after our thirtieth birthday."

He stepped back, turning his face towards the window. A small amount of light poured through and shone on his face. His pale features glowed a sickly blue. His eyes were shadowed and dark, giving him the appearance he was dead. And as far as I knew, he could be. If Ellen had gotten to him through someone ...

"Weren't you sharing a room with Joyce?"

"I thought she was downstairs .... I came to see if she needed help."

"Why didn't you just sleep down here?"

"I didn't want to."

"Why not?"

"I talk in my sleep. I didn't want her to hear me."

He turned his face to me. Only half of it was lit up now, and it was a shallow light.

"Yes, Nick?" I asked when he didn't speak.

"You said you weren't psychic."

"Yes. What about it?"

"You're probably one of the most vital persons that his house can accommodate."

"Mmm ... "

"You don't see that?"

"No."

He raised his cigarette to his mouth, puffing on it for a few moments. "I suppose it's like Steve ... "

"Steve? What about him?"

"You know that he's also psychic?"

"Hm. If Ellen was, he'd have to be. He's related to her."

He let out a short laugh. "You've done your research ... I'm surprised Joyce isn't that interested in using you .. "

"Using me? ... wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Yes. But I mean she's trying to get Annie to ... " He paused, "Never mind ... "

I closed my eyes, feeling weary. Talking too energy, and I had little for some reason. "You mean to say that Annie is going to be the life-force that wakes up this monster. That's what you mean."

"I don't know for su -- "

"You're psychic. Do your job."

I heard a murmuring laugh, "It's not a job, being psychic."

"Sure seems like it."

"How's that?"

"You're being paid, aren't you?"

Nick was silent for a while. As the sun came up slowly, the rays filtered into the room and began to shine on his face, lighting up his features. His eyes glittered as the sun hit them, giving them a watery look. He tilted his head to the side, smiling a bit. "I didn't do it for the money."

"Oh, no. Of course not. You're not that kind."

As the light poured into the room and began to crawl across the ground towards me, my feet almost being bathed in gold, he murmured under his breath.

"Did you come to ask me something?"

"I had no knowledge you were here, Nickolas."

A slight smile spread over his face and his eyes brightened, as did the room. "There's no need to be formal."

"I apologize if my accuracy is not to your liking."

Raising an eyebrow, he began to smoke the cig, "I didn't peg you as a literary ... nut."

I was silent, stepping back as the light came closer. Nick noticed this, as he should have. It was quite obvious. "Is something wrong?"

"I like the dark."

He smiled and I felt as if words were pushed into my mind.

_My little vampire bat ... _

I was slightly confused, but decided these were my own thoughts, though the voice sounded much like Nick's. I tilted my head as I hit the wall and pressed my hands against the cool wood. The sun seemed to be stuck, as the light no longer rose towards my feet. Nick began to walk across the room, holding the cigarette at his side again. He passed by me, stopping momentarily.

"I would have come even if I wasn't getting paid .. you being here was just lucky .. for me." He glanced at me before disappearing out of the room, smoke trailing behind him. I stood in silence and stared at the golden light spilled onto the floor and walls.

_Yes_, I thought, pointing my thoughts towards Ellen,_ I would like him if I am to be with you ... Please ... _As I continued, my demand became that of the woman's when she had asked me in the tower. _... Get me Nickolas Hardaway._


	10. Kitchen, Annie, Nick and Steve

First story published on the first of the month -- April! Yay! And ... double digits! Anyone else excited? I am! First story with chapters that have double digits! Please enjoy.

3/21/10 - 3/29/10 (published/uploaded on 4/1/10)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rose Red, its concept, its ideas, its logos nor its characters. They belong to Stephen King. I own Emily, though. She's my own little creation (modeled after me, of course, as are most of my characters).

This chapter was written partially while listening to "Half Acre" by Hem. Up to the domino part.

What the? On the " ... leaving the plate on the counter" part, I had put, "leaving the plate on the shelter." What the?! Seriously?! Where did that ... ? Did that come from me since I'm watching Survivor Man?

This only took two days to write, since I paused in writing it and just never got back around to it. I stopped the first day at "Yes, well, that's true." PLEASE ENJOY! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER, at least so far, I think .. I believe ...!

----

After I had left the Breakfast Room, I made it back to the Parlor where Nick and Joyce were. They were conversing as I entered. Their murmuring made no sense to me, so I ignored it and took my place on one of the couches. The fire had died out, so only black ashes and burnt logs remained. It was very cold in the room.

I pulled my legs onto the couch and hugged my knees to my chest. I didn't want to think about Pam or Ellen. I just wanted peace. Closing my eyes, I felt drowsy. It seemed that it took too much energy to do anything anymore. My first day here and I was already a murderer. That thought made me sick.

"How long have you been awake?"

I turned my head over to the sound, opening my eyes partially. Joyce raised an eyebrow, seemingly impatient.

" ... I'm not sure."

"What time?"

" .... I didn't look at the clock."

"Why not?"

" .... I was afraid that if I looked out over the bed, I would see the boogeyman."

She stared at me, a slight smile on her face. "There's no such things."

"Sure there is. Ask Annie."

"Wha .. ?"

As she began her question, the brunette girl appeared in the doorway. She clung to her doll, staring blankly at us. She looked down when Nick greeted her, a smile on her lips. Joyce glanced at me. She wasn't going to ask.

"Annie," I said quietly. She looked up at me. "It was a boogeyman, wasn't it?"

Annie was quiet, turning her eyes to the ceiling. She sighed as if she had gone through this before. "Oogey _lady_, 'mly."

"Oog ... " Joyce looked at me. "How did you ... ?"

I shrugged loosely, hiding my face against my knees. "Shouldn't you know? You're psychic after all ... "

I heard a soft laugh and a grunt. "_I'm_ not psychic."

"Oh, that's right ... you had us come because you're disabled ... " I sighed heavily, staring across the room towards the dark fireplace. " ... you can't do it yourself, so why not pay people to do it for you?"

I felt her heated glare on me, but I ignored it. I felt like my brother, being sarcastic and mean. Though he could be rude at times ... most of the time, actually, he could be quite nice. If he wanted to. Which was ... never. It wasn't his fault. He was just naturally critical. He was that way with me as well. They shouldn't take it so personally.

"Mmm ... mmmm ... " Annie struggled, gaining everyone's attention. "Mm ... mly ... is ... is f-fraid of oogey-lady too?"

I turned my eyes to her, staring. She seemed to understand things I did not. I somewhat envied the autistic teen. "Mly is afraid."

The girl stared at me for a while before turning her eyes to her doll. " .... Sister is asleep."

I watched as she began to pet her doll's yarn hair. _Do you want to go outside?_ wanted to.

_Yes._

I smiled, standing. "Come on, Annie. Let's go." I walked over to her and took her hand. As she crossed out of the room, she glanced back.

"Bye-bye."

Nick gave a short wave and watched us disappear into the hallway. I heard him mutter something as we crossed down the Entry Hall towards the Grand Stairs. Down the Kitchen Hall, to the Kitchen and then to the door leading to the Solarium.

I pushed open the white door and stared at the lovely arrangements of plants that were coming to life. Yesterday everything was dead. Now flowers were blooming and leaves were bright green. As the sun poured into the dirty and streaked windows, I could see that it wasn't simply energy Rose Red was feeding off of. It was love. Annie's love. It brought back the plants. A simple task to do for the grand house.

As the girl walked down into the room, her shoes padding on the tile, I noticed she had another doll. One tucked under her arm that I hadn't seen earlier. Adam. And April. She took her place sitting in the center of the aisle and stared at the plants. I smiled and turned my eyes down. Little sister ....

When I looked up, a box of dominoes was sitting next to her. She popped off the tin lid and began to splay out the cream-colored rectangles. Ellen must have thought she was a bit like a daughter as well. Her own version of a living April. Annie set up the blocks in a circle, spiraling around and around. I stepped into the room, feeling the warmth from the sun prickle my skin.

The girl did not pay attention to me as she set up the dominoes, but instead began to hum softly. I tilted my head to the side and watched her. A sudden chill ran up my spine and I shuddered. Was it cold in here? No. The sun was bright and warm. I glanced back towards the kitchen. It was coming from there. I stepped back through the doorway and into the kitchen. I glanced around the room until I saw what I assumed to be the culprit. It wasn't an opened fridge or anything. It was a door partially opened. I hesitated before crossing over to the wall.

The door had been disguised as the wall and was now pushed open. I stared into the dark room, a cold air surrounding me. I hugged my arms to myself as I stepped inside, being swallowed up by the cool. the cement walls and cobwebs weren't the creepiest things of this place. And it wasn't the racks of wine either. It was the soft humming of air and the pounding of feet above the room.

I turned my face up to the ceiling and listened in silence. Bump. Bump. Bump. It wasn't an air conditioner nor the occupants of our group (at least that of which was remaining). It was something else. No .. it was some_one_ else. I turned my eyes back down to the bottle of wine. The cool air made the dust clinging to the glass jump and bounce around. I shuddered again, getting the feeling of déjà vu. Had I been here before? No, of course not. I'd never seen this place before .. This largest privately-owned wine cellar .. That's what it was. A wine cellar. Most likely John's, as it was filled with wine and not champagne, which is most favored by women.

Closing my eyes and exhaling sharply, I felt gooseflesh prickle the skin on my arm. I hated this feeling, but I also hated listening to Ellen. But I had ... and what for? Why? I had killed Pam, and she was probably one of the nicest people here.

I turned my eyes to the ground and felt tears roll down my cheek. I wasn't crying for Pam. Or for Ellen. Or John, or April, or Adam. Not even for Annie or Steve. I was crying for me. I had been duped and I let it happen. And I wasn't going to stop myself, or Ellen. I was going to let her get what she wanted ....

Hearing the soft footsteps coming from the hall, I opened my eyes. I quickly wiped my eyes and face with the back of my wrist and stepped out of the room, retracing my steps to the Solarium to watch Annie. As the steps got closer, they also got louder, and reminded me of the ones I had heard in the wine cellar. Another chill ran up my spine. Hugging my arms, I stood at the door that led into the Health Room in silence.

"Good Morning, Emily."

I glanced back, "Good Morning, Nick." We were acting like we hadn't met in the Breakfast Room earlier.

He smiled a bit, crossing from the hall over to the door. He stared inside.

"Good Morning, Annie."

The girl looked up and smiled. She then covered her face with her hands and looked down. I was a bit jealous. Not because he had spoken to her, but because she was shy. I wanted to be shy. I wanted to act like that. Sighing, I watched the girl as she set up more dominoes in the circle.

I felt a hand slide over my shoulder. I glanced over to see Nick staring at me. "You're feeling all right?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"You seemed kind of upset this morning."

I turned my eyes back to the girl. "I seemed fine."

The man was silent. I could feel him staring at me, so I turned my head towards him. "If you wish to ask me something, Mr. Hardaway, please do so. This is quite a compromising position, should one of the others come in."

He smiled in his British way and dropped his arm to his side. "I apologize, Miss Waterman. I didn't mean to act unbecoming." Though teasing, I knew he was making fun of me. I looked back into the Solarium.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Cold? Why?"

I smiled to myself. Shrugging, I began, "I don't know ... just wondering. It was cold this morning."

Nick was silent, thinking this over. "Well, I'm going to make breakfast. Would you like anything?"

"I'm not hungry."

I heard a murmuring chuckle. "Of course you aren't." He walked back to the counter and stove and I heard the clanging of pots. Or pans ... I glanced over behind me towards him. Pans. I watched as he prepared eggs. My sacred enemy. I didn't like them. They tasted funny and had the texture of rubber. Suddenly he looked over at me. I stared for a while before turning back to the Solarium. I felt my face heat up.

Yes. I would have Ellen take him. I would have her make him mine. Perhaps it was a bit selfish, but ...

"What's that?"

I looked over to see he was motioning to the wine cellar.

"I don't know."

"Did you open it?"

"No."

" ... did Annie open it?"

"No."

"It was opened when you came in here?"

"Yes."

"Hm .. " He turned to glance at me before staring at the hidden door.

"You don't believe me."

"No, that's not it. Just strange ... it'd just be opened ... "

I shrugged again. "Everything that's happened here so far is strange."

He laughed softly. "Yes, well, that's true."

I turned back to the Solarium door and watched Annie as she hugged onto her doll, murmuring softly to herself. As the stove started with a whoosh, I heard the cracking of egg shells. Nick said nothing while cooking, leaving me to my thoughts. Perhaps it was not me that killed Pam. Perhaps it was not Ellen. Perhaps it was Emery. I would rather have had him do it than I.

The smell of eggs filled the room, making my stomach churn. Just before I could step into the Solarium, I heard footsteps. I didn't look over as I was too exhausted to, but the step pattern seemed familiar. The person entered the room through the Kitchen Hall, muttering to themselves.

"Is that Annie?" They asked. I recognized the voice immediately. Steve.

"Annie it is," Nick replied.

I tried not to pay attention as they conversed. But finally curiosity got the best of me and I turned my head slightly, listening. From the corner of my eye, I could see Steve walk over to the wine cellar.

"No ... " Steve began, glancing back towards Nick.

"It was open when I came down."

The younger man stepped into the wine cellar, glancing around. I tried not to listen, but something pulled towards me to.

"Well, listen," the two fell silent.

"You hear a lot of that?"

"Only enough to worry me."

I felt a shuddering chill run up my spine. The hammering and sawing .. I had heard it too. Along with footsteps, that of which did not belong to the group. I snapped out of my daydream as the two exited the cellar and walked back to the counter. Steve wrapped a white towel around the top of the bottle and pulled the cork out. Nick took the bottle and poured himself a cup of what I assumed to be champagne.

Steve declined the drink, to which the other shrugged and sipped from his cup. What went better with eggs than champagne? I inhaled the scent of the Health Room, glancing over to the autistic girl playing with dominoes, and walked over to the counter. I pulled myself onto it, placing my hands in my lap.

The young man picked up the cell phone on the counter and began to dial a number. I was silent as he took the bottle of champagne and, wrapping his hand around the neck, tipped it back and drank from it. Setting the bottle down, he began to leave a message. One which made me a bit worried, considering he ended it with, "He slit his wrists and wrote your name in his own blood before dying ... "

Finishing the threatening message, he closed the cell phone and turned to Nick, handing him the phone. "If he calls back, will you talk to him?"

"It'll be a pleasure."

Despite his tone, I suspected that the man was joking. Steve slid off of the counter and I pulled myself over to where he had been as he leaned against the edge.

The white-blond turned his eyes to me, smiling a bit. He held up his cup.

"Drinking is bad for you."

His smile widened. "Not in moderation."

"I suppose next you'll say that it's okay to smoke pot, as long as it's 'in moderation'."

He laughed a bit, shrugging again. He placed the rim of the plastic cup to his lips and sipped the bubbling liquid. "It's not bad if you're not caught."

"It's only illegal if someone finds out, right?" I added, more of a statement than a question. The man raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so."

Steve glanced at me, "Annie's awake?"

"I suppose she would be the type to never sleep," I began, sighing. "Not that it's because she's autistic."

"Hmm ... " He glanced over to the Solarium door. He didn't say anything as he left the counter and walked over to the door, stepping down into the room. "Good morning, Annie," I heard him say. I imagined her to stop in her humming, looking up from her dominoes and covering her eyes with her hands. She must have, for Steve said again, "Good morning, Annie."

I turned back to Nick as he finished his eggs, leaving the plate on the counter. He turned back to me, studying my face for a moment. I turned towards the door, but I felt a hand pull my face back. I stared into the man's bright blue eyes as he tilted his face to the side.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?"

I smiled, pulling back. "Yes, I am sure."

He stared at me still, raising an eyebrow. _What do you want? _His thoughts penetrated my mind, giving me gooseflesh. I smiled sweetly, leaning in slightly. I spoke in a low voice, trying to make sure that Steve did not hear me, but that Nick did, and understood.

"Nothing."


End file.
